<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 9: For the Greater Good- Ritual Sacrifice by Fight_Surrender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917576">Day 9: For the Greater Good- Ritual Sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/pseuds/Fight_Surrender'>Fight_Surrender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Domestic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Slice of Life, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/pseuds/Fight_Surrender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon feeds his plant. Baz offers commentary. It's all very compelling ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 9: For the Greater Good- Ritual Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very tiny Whumptober ficlet with no point or purpose whatsoever. </p><p>Simon is me. I have a pitcher plant that I've been nursing along for a year. He just grew a bunch of pitchers, and I have a mild sugar ant problem, so into the pitcher they go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry little guy, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of a few.” Simon is hunched over the plant he’s been coddling for months now. I walk over to the tableau in the kitchen. Bronze hair, broad shoulders, framed by a sun-flecked bay window.</p><p>“What are you doing, Snow?”</p><p>He looks up, flushing. “Oh hi, er—I’m feeding the plant.” Snow has something pinched between his thumb and index finger.</p><p>“Feeding it what?” I muse, slotting myself next to him. Simon flushes further, he bites his lip.</p><p>“Well, there was a bug running along the counter, so I captured it and—.”</p><p>“You’re feeding that poor bug to the plant? Like a ritual sacrifice?” I slide my hand up the back of Simon’s shirt. He’s always so warm.</p><p>“It’s a carnivorous plant, he’s got to eat.” He drops the insect into one of the bulbous green peduncles.</p><p>“And they say <em>I’m</em> the monster.”</p><p>“Oh shut up,” Simon says, bumping me with his hip. “It’s the circle of life.”</p><p>“There’s a spider living behind the toilet, why not offer him up too?”</p><p>Snow lowers his brows at me in horror, “I don’t take the predators. You taught me that.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s a spider. You know I hate them. It’s your spousely duty to protect me.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you can handle a spider the size of poppy seed, Baz.”</p><p>“I don’t know Simon, what better offering to the pitcher plant gods?” I give his back a final scratch and make my way to the kettle.</p><p>“I think my bug will appease the wrath of the plant gods for now, love.”</p><p>“Fine. Keep the spider in mind for next time. He looks devious.”</p><p>“Yes dear.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>